


Remember Not: The Ballad of Mollymauk Tealeaf

by Bubonic_Johnson



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ballads, Original work - Freeform, POV Mollymauk Tealeaf, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Johnson/pseuds/Bubonic_Johnson
Summary: SPOILERSThis is just something small I wrote after Molly died, thought it could be cool to put here even though it's not teeechnically a fanfic.





	Remember Not: The Ballad of Mollymauk Tealeaf

Neither death nor dirt

Has stopped me before

There's a man in me

That I choose to ignore

And though I ask myself

Who I truly am

I can remember not

The myth of that man

Unknown and unclaimed

Awakened, afraid 

My powers unlocked

By the scarlet red gaze

Abandoned, I searched

For a meaningful life

But I remember not

The man who had died

So before you ask

I will tell you my name

That is who I am now

I am not afraid

Come, let's sit

Would you like to pull a card?

Just remember not

Those things that you aren't

See, no words and no spite

Can dampen my smile

I amaze and inspire

Each town, every mile

And while you all question

The tricks I have played

Remember not 

The lies I have made

Well I braved and I fought

With you by my side

But I did not think

Today I would die

With eyes wide open

Spitting blood from my mouth

I'll remember not

The tears I cried out

For no man and no beast

Shall ever stay my breath

The biggest lie 

I have told is death

And though you mourn

For my ill fate

Please remember not

My heart in vain

Go forth, reborn

Break a new day

As I have done

I'll show you the way

And together we'll laugh

And dance in the trees

We'll remember not

Who we used to be

Neither death nor dirt

Will keep us at bay

Through your hearts I live on

To see another day

And though my body 

Lay broken and still

I remember not

The day I was killed
    
    
      
    
      
    
    


End file.
